


Family: Tall Boy vs. Sweet Pea

by MySweetPea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, Sweet Pea in a relationship, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, Tall Boy's Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetPea/pseuds/MySweetPea
Summary: Combination of two requests: "if you’re still taking requests, can you please do one with sweet pea dating a girl with curly hair? Thanks so much love!"Combined with:  “a while back I saw some headcanons for sweet pea X tall man’s daughter type thing and I wanted to see a fanfiction of maybe tall man reacting to Sweet Pea knocking her up if you’re okay with that.”Sorry it’s taken so long, guys. Had a rough Christmas. I hope that you guys do enjoy! I had to switch back to first person reader because I find it easier to write.





	Family: Tall Boy vs. Sweet Pea

 

Sweet Pea had never been one to shrink from a fight. He was young and strong, and his physical stature and trademark glare ensured that he could intimidate most people. One of the people he could never intimidate was Tall Boy, my father.

“Pea, you don’t need to sneak out my window. He knows that you’re here,” I said patiently as Sweet Pea continued to step through my window.

He turned to me, all wide-eyed innocence. “I just like to keep my jumping skills updated, babe.”

I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

I had known Sweet Pea since we were children. Before he joined the Serpents, he was very lost and even more unpredictable. When he joined, he gained a real family and a sense of belonging. FP Jones had always been a great leader; he knew what people needed, and he knew how to place people within the Serpents to best use their talents. When FP was in jail, my father had stepped up as FP’s right-hand man. Since then, Sweet Pea and my father had been clashing. I personally thought that it had to do with the fact that the younger Serpents looked to Sweet Pea before they looked to Tall Boy. My father maintained that he just didn’t like Sweet Pea’s attitude.

Tall Boy was proud of the fact that I wanted to join the Serpents, but he had refused to be present for my Snake Dance, a fact for which I was very grateful. In the two years I had been officially part of the gang, I know that my work had also made him proud. One decision I made always bothered him though: I had started dating Sweet Pea shortly after I joined the Serpents.

Tall Boy and Sweet Pea were both strong and opinionated men. My father was typically pretty quiet when it came to disciplining me, but he always made sure that I knew when I had screwed up. He almost never raised his voice or ranted at me, but I always knew when I had disappointed him. Despite the way he disciplined me as his daughter, he had no problem with yelling at the Serpents when they were being stupid. Sweet Pea had heard him yell more times in the past month than I had heard him yell my whole life.

Sweet Pea leaned in through the window and smiled at me. “Have a good night, babe. I’ll text you when I’m home.”

I rushed over and pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips. I smiled softly at him as he climbed easily out of the bedroom window of the trailer I shared with my father and peeled off with the roar of his engine.

I gulped and curled up on my bed. I hadn’t been able to tell him yet. I was incredibly nervous to tell Sweet Pea what I had discovered last night.

I was pregnant.

I had been nervous the later my period got, and despite the fact that Sweet Pea and I were generally pretty careful, we had somehow messed up. I gulped, ruminating on the words flying through my head again. Pregnant. Me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my curly hair. I was exhausted by the thought alone, and somehow I would have to build the courage to tell Sweet Pea.

And my father.

I shuddered. The thought alone was too much for me. I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head. Before I realized how tired I was, I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the annoying ring of my alarm. I rolled away from the offending noise and buried my fingers in my sweaty curls with a loud groan.

*Tap tap*. “You waking up yet, doll?” my father said from the other side of the door.

“Yes, Tall Boy. I’m awake,” I said tiredly, reaching to silence the alarm.

I opened the bedroom door to see my father eyeing me with concern.

“Hey. You ok? You disappeared on me last night. Didn’t see ya after he left.”

I nodded, smiling in reassurance. “I’m fine. Just super tired from school.”

He reached out, giving one of my curls a quick tug. He loved to do that. My hair reminded him of my mom, and he had once said that she had covered up all his worst physical characteristics with her beauty.

With that, he turned and headed back down the hall towards the kitchen.

I bit my lip, setting out to begin getting ready for school.

* * *

I walked to school today. Sweet Pea had been concerned when I hadn’t responded to his text last night. I apologized but told him that I would be making my way to school myself today. I think he was insulted, but I just couldn’t face seeing him. I knew that Sweet Pea was a good man, but his experience with family was not exactly a great example to follow; I wasn’t sure how he was going to face the idea of being a dad considering the piece of trash that was his father.

I arrived at the school parking lot. Sweet Pea was leaning against his bike, talking to a couple of other Serpents. I saw Toni heading towards them from the school. She spotted me and sent a sunny smile my way.

“Morning! How are you today?” she asked, linking her arm through mine as she intercepted me.

I smiled shakily. For some reason, the sight of Toni and her megawatt smile had sent a quiver through my lip. “I’m ok, Toni. How about you?”

She cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. Without warning, she stopped walking and held my arm.

“Okaaay, that’s a load of horse shit,” she snorted, “Care to share the truth? What’s going on?” She searched my face with concern.

Before I could stop myself, I burst into wet, loud tears. Toni quickly pulled me into her arms for a bear hug. I heard Sweet Pea call my name.

“Did you do something stupid?” Toni demanded over my shoulder as she rubbed my back.

“Not that I’m aware of!” Sweet Pea snapped defensively.

He reached for me, pulling me into his arms. I went willingly, clinging to his shirt and hiding my face in his broad, firm chest. He rested his chin on my head, burying his nose in my curls.

“Babe, talk to me, please,” he whispered softly. “Did I screw up? Did someone else hurt you? Do I need to skin someone alive?”

I laughed as my sobs wracked my frame. I shook my head.

“No, no one did anything to me. I just……I just screwed up and….and I don’t-” I hiccuped between sobs.

“Hey hey, come here. I’ll protect you. Anyone that wants to mess with you has to go through me, remember?” Sweet Pea said gruffly, pulling back to stare into my eyes.

I couldn’t do this alone anymore. He had the right to know, and I couldn’t imagine keeping this a secret any longer. The weight of this life-changing fact would crush me. I had only survived the school day yesterday because I hadn’t spent any time with him one-on-one.

“Sweet Pea…I’m pregnant,” I whispered, unable to tear my eyes from his.

To say his face went pale was an understatement. All the blood drained from his cheeks, and his tanned skin looked discoloured. I reached for him, but he pulled back.

“You’re……and…….we?” he stumbled over his words, probably for the first time since I had met him.

I nodded, tears starting fresh.

He let out a heavy breath, running his long fingers through his dark hair, leaving it dishevelled. He turned away from me, moving to kick the tire of a nearby car.

“Damn it! How?” he yelled into the sky.

With a growl, he turned and came back to me, pulling me in for a hug again.

“Babe. I’m sorry. What do you want to do?” he asked quietly, voice sounding calmer already.

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

“I want to keep it,” I said in a quiet voice, no longer able to look at him.

He nodded. “Okay. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take such good care of you guys,” he said fiercely.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. “Are you sure? This is a big responsibility and I don’t want you to think that you have to do something you don’t want to.”

He looked stricken. “Why would you think that I don’t want to be there for you and the baby? Just ‘cause my family sucked doesn’t mean I can’t be a good dad.” He sounded angry now.

“No no! Not that! I just…..I wasn’t sure if you’d want to give up your life for-”

“In a heartbeat. Family is family, and you don’t abandon them. Sometimes family isn’t blood, but you are my family, and our child will definitely be my family,” he stared at me with pain in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” I said, reaching out to cup his cheek. I trusted him with my life, but I was just so scared. Considering I had just sprung this on him, right in the parking lot of our school, I found it hard to believe that he was so controlled. “Let’s go home, okay? I think we need to talk.”

He nodded, looking over his shoulder at the group of Serpents watching us with concern from across the parking lot. He waved at Toni as we walked towards them.

Toni eyed us, confusion evident in her eyes. “You good?” she asked me.

I nodded, still too emotional to put anything into words for her. After a quick discussion about where we were going, we climbed on his bike, tearing out of the parking lot with me clutching his waist.

* * *

Late that night, I arrived back at my trailer. Tall Boy was home now. We had waited until we knew he would be back from the Wyrm and settling in for the night. We talked all day, preparing and talking and coming up with a plan for how to tell my father.

Sweet Pea was far more afraid than I was, and I was already terrified. I knew that my father could be a very angry man, and I didn’t want him to hurt Sweet Pea or send me away.

I looked up at Sweet Pea. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side. I had never seen him look so scared in my life. Other people might not have noticed, but I knew him well enough to realize that he was terrified of how my father was going to react.

We moved towards the door as if in slow motion. I reached out and pulled open the door.

“Hey! Where have you been?” Tall Boy called curiously from his favourite spot in front of the TV on the couch.

I took a deep breath and pulled my curly hair into a low ponytail. I gulped and looked to Sweet Pea for strength. He nodded at me, lacing his fingers through mine.

“Hey, Tall Boy! I was just with Sweet Pea. How was your day?” I said quickly, stepping further into the trailer so that I could face my father. I was still clutching Sweet Pea’s hand.

He opened his mouth to respond but then his eyes focused on our joined hands. He sneered, raising his eyebrows.

“Sweet Pea. Surprised to see you in my living room as opposed to wearing out the frame of her window.”

Sweet Pea smiled stiffly. “Yes, I suppose it has been too long since we spent time together as a family.”

I squeezed his hand tightly in alarm. My father’s eyebrows lowered and his lips tightened into a hard line.

“Ex.  Cuse.  Me?” Tall Boy barked, standing to his feet abruptly.

Sweet Pea stood a full head taller than Tall Boy. They stared each other down, Sweet Pea squeezing my hand harder.

“You. You are not my family. You are a mistake that my daughter has already entertained for far too long,” Tall Boy spat, angry at the mere idea of being connected with Sweet Pea outside of the Serpents.

I cleared my throat, stepping just in front of Sweet Pea, refusing to drop his hand.

“Dad.”

Tall Boy’s eyes shot to mine immediately. I didn’t call him Dad very often; he knew something was going on.

“Dad. I-I’m pregnant.”

His jaw tightened. I could see the way my words impacted him as his eyes took on a dull sheen.

“Are you sure it’s his?” he said in a thin voice.

I raised my eyebrows. He would rather that I was a cheater instead of having Sweet Pea’s baby.

“Yes. Very sure.”

We stood there, watching each other across the small room. He stood still, hands open at his sides as he watched us. He didn’t speak or move.

“Dad. Please. I need you to be there for me. I need your help to get through this,” I said, finally dropping Sweet Pea’s hand and taking a few tentative steps towards Tall Boy.

His eyes shifted from Sweet Pea to me. He searched my face, mouth opening into a snarl.

“You’re keeping it, I assume.”

I nodded, gulping nervously.

“And how do you feel about that, boy?” he snapped, whipping his searing gaze back to Sweet Pea.

Pea stepped up beside me. I felt the warmth radiating off of him.

“Excited. Nervous. Unprepared, but ready to start preparing,” Sweet Pea said in a clear voice.

I looked up at him, smiling lovingly. I couldn’t believe how quickly he had taken to the idea of raising the baby. Our child. He was freaking out but doing his best to be my rock.

I turned back to Tall Boy, seeing him watching me. There was a new look on his face that I couldn’t quite place.

He closed his eyes.

“Tall Boy?” I asked hesitantly.

“Look,” he growled, eyes still closed, “I don’t imagine there is any way I can change your mind. So, I’m going to do something I swore would never happen.”

He stepped forward, reaching out for Sweet Pea. I took a step forward, trying to get between them.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Sweet Pea,” he said looking at me with a serious expression. “I’m going to shake your hand.”

I was so shocked that I could have fallen over. “You’re going to what?” I exclaimed as Sweet Pea whispered “Really?” in shock.

Tall Boy glared at us. “I’m not that much of an asshole, am I? I know that you love him, doll,” he said to me,“ but I never knew whether he actually loved you or if he was just mooching off of your brilliance until he got bored.” He pierced Sweet Pea with his hooded gaze.

“I would never do that! I love her,” Sweet Pea snarled, fists clenching as he frowned.

Tall Boy levelled his gaze at me now. “I never wanted you to this kind of mistake. This is going to change your life, and you can’t deny that. Am I mad that he went and knocked up my only daughter? Hell yeah.” He rolled his shoulders, nose flaring. “But, I know plenty of people who have children together but hate each other more than words can describe. I don’t want that, not for my own daughter and my grandchild.” He paused to take a breath, staring at me, making sure that I was listening. “But despite how many times this exact scene has played out before, I’m willing to give him points for the fact that he acknowledges that he doesn’t know what he’s doing. That’s something and it’s important.”

Sweet Pea stepped closer, reaching out his hand.

“Tall Boy, I know that I don’t know what I’m doing, but I do know that I am going to stand beside her through all of this. I love her, and I will stand beside her through anything.”

They shook hands, gripping each other hard. Tall Boy stared at Sweet Pea seriously.

I broke in with a soft voice, “We are going to need your help. We need to be a family for real.”

Tall Boy turned to me and pulled me in for a gruff hug. “I can try. But you have to give me points for not shooting him with my gun. I feel like most fathers would have been after that boy with a shotgun, so I’ve been more than fair.”

Sweet Pea squared his shoulders, staring down Tall Boy.

“You’re going to have to get used to him, Tall Boy. I love him and I want him to be here.”

“And I am not going anywhere,” Sweet Pea added, crossing his arms defiantly.

I smiled at him, full of love and relief. The future didn’t seem quite as scary anymore.


End file.
